The Magic Word
by wwsadd
Summary: This is the sequel to my Covenant/Supernatural crossover, Blood and Water. Andie Danvers promised John Winchester the Sons of Ipswich wouldn't get out of hand...She hadn't bargained for Chase Collins. How far will she have to go to keep her promise?
1. introduction

_****_

**Introduction**

**Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter, just a couple of things I want to point out before I start uploading chapters for this story! The first chapter should be up by this weekend…fingers crossed.**

**Anyways…hello again, and welcome to the sequel to my Covenant/Supernatural crossover **_**Blood and Water**_**! I want to start off with a warning… I'm once again torturing myself this semester with three literature classes, and a creative writing class on top of that. So this will be slow going. Bear with me and I promise it will get completely finished :)**

**As far as this story goes, it does follow the events of the movie…but not exactly, obviously throwing an extra character in the "pre-quel" is going to change a few things, even right off the bat. If that bothers you, then unfortunately you'll have to find another crossover to read :)**

**And obviously, if you have not read **_**Blood and Water**_**, please do not try and read this, for your sake. It will only confuse you…**

**As always, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or just general thoughts, leave them in a review and I'll see what I can do!**

_**~wwsadd**_

__p.s. the formatting on my computer is royally screwed up. Sorry!

_

* * *

_

Sneak Peek of Chapter One:

The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was a warning. A warning I'd learned quickly not to ignore.

The previous spring and summer had been a constant race against time. An unvarying fear of the dark. I learned more than I ever thought possible. And managed to lose more of myself than I could have even imagined. John Winchester was one hell of a teacher. He taught me to be someone else. Someone new.

* * *

Aaron Abbot must be on crack. And Kira was officially the bride of Satan. She accidentally-on-purpose knocked into Sarah. "So, you're from the Boston Public, right?" She asked, in a sickly-sweet way that made me want to gag.

Sarah smiled innocently. "Yes. I just transferred here."

Kira was going to say something cruel, I could just tell. "So, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a Boston Public?" She asked in the same sugary tone, Aaron laughing viciously.

I must have missed some sort of altercation, because suddenly Aaron was shoving Caleb. Bad idea, bro. "Look, Aaron I don't want any trouble." Caleb protested. I shot him a glare. Did he not remember what Aaron had done to Andie? That jerk needed to be buried in the ground already.

Aaron scoffed and shoved Caleb again. "Oh really?" He asked, pulling the tough guy act. I was about to intervene; I mean, if I had to kick Abbot's ass myself I would. Pogue moved at the same time, and one glance at Reid and Tyler showed they were just as ready for a fight.

Aaron's lackeys were flexing their pathetic muscles and sneering, and I felt the need to pull on Sarah's arm until we were slightly removed from what was sure to become a fiasco.

Suddenly the hot new guy appeared out of nowhere, tripping into Aaron and seemingly trying to alleviate the building tension. "You were being kind of bitchy." He told Kira, as though people called her a bitch to her face every day. Even though now was not the time, I really wanted to go tell New Guy that he was officially my favorite person ever.

* * *

**more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I said I'd have this up this past weekend… sorry, but unfortunately you'll have to get used to me being late on updating… It can't be helped at the moment.**

* * *

It's Not Please

_(Kate's PoV)_

Last Spring had literally been the semester from hell. And I wasn't looking forward to this one being any better. This was senior year, and it should have been amazing. But all I could think as I started unpacking my things in my new room at Spenser was that I still hadn't heard from my best friend, and that this year was going to royally suck without her. She should have been back by now.

The boys were still freaking out… way more on edge than I'd ever seen them. They hid it well, but I could tell, especially with Pogue that he was way worried about Andie. Don't get me wrong, I understood why she left. She and Caleb hadn't seen eye to eye in a long time, and their constant fighting was tearing their already small family apart even more. She needed space…fine, she had it. But where the hell was she?

Summer had dragged. I filled out college applications; though there wasn't really any reason to. Harvard was a given. But it was something to do other than listen to Caleb and Reid argue and Pogue whine about his bike or his hair or whatever. At least now there was an excuse to hang out with some new people. I'd heard there was a new guy on Reid and Tyler's floor, and of course, I'd have a new roommate. I had mixed feelings about this. After all, no one would replace Andie. But on the other hand, I could use someone…calmer? I was tired of the drama.

I had just finished throwing my shoes on the floor in my closet and kicking my bag under my bed when there was a knock on the door. I sighed. Here goes nothing. When I swung the door open I tried not to groan. The first thing I noticed was that she was blonde. And giggly-looking. Shoot me now.

"Hi, I'm Kate." I said, faking a smile and stepping back to let her in.

"Sarah Wenham; it's nice to meet you." She said cheerily.

My fears were obviously misplaced, as she started to unpack; I learned that she was from a public school in Boston. She was here on scholarship. My respect for her increased a level.

"Hey, so party at the Dells tonight. Everyone that's anyone will be there. I can introduce you…if you'd like." I offered. Pogue was sure to be late again, and I really didn't want to brave Kira Snider's glares alone.

She smiled brightly. "That'd be great!"

The fire was roaring when we got to the Dells. I introduced Sarah to the couple of girls that Andie and I actually liked, and then glanced around the gathering party. "So, first thing you need to know is Aaron Abbot is a prick." I said. Sarah smirked.

"Noted." She answered. I could see Kira scowling at us, as Aaron gave Sarah his normal creeper-once-over. I shivered slightly. Every time I saw him I was reminded of that day he nearly assaulted Andie in the hallway. He didn't come back to school for months, and when he finally did he gave the boys a wide berth.

"Who's that guy?" She asked, pointing across the dancing flames. I squinted. Hottie; that's who.

"No idea. Must be new… I don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." I promised.

I turned in time to see Pogue and Caleb walking towards us, followed by Tyler and Reid. "There they are." I murmured. Sarah turned slightly and I heard her intake of breath.

"Who are they?" She asked. She was awe-struck, but really, who wouldn't be?

I grinned. "The Sons of Ipswich." I replied, before running to jump up into Pogue's arms. Our relationship had been strained for the months since Andie left. We were on some sick rollercoaster of emotion, and I couldn't tell if it was my fault or his.

"Hey Babe." He muttered. I stepped back.

"This is Sarah. My new roommate—" I saw Caleb grimace, but he quickly pulled himself together. I shot him an apologetic look and continued with the introductions.

… … … … …

_(Andie's PoV)_

The trees formed a solid wall of shadows on both sides of the truck as I sped down the highway. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and squinted into the night. I was edgier than normal. Something was off, and I had no idea what. The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was a warning. A warning I'd learned quickly not to ignore.

The previous spring and summer had been a constant race against time. An unvarying fear of the dark. I learned more than I ever thought possible. And managed to lose more of myself than I could have even imagined. John Winchester was one hell of a teacher. He taught me to be someone else. Someone new.

I pressed the gas pedal down even further, and inhaled deeply. _Another job; it's just another job_. I kept repeating my mantra to myself; wishing I'd start to believe it. Pulling my truck off the well-travelled highway and into the trees, I parked away from the clearing I could see up ahead. Stowing the keys in my pocket I let myself out and swung the door shut quietly.

There was a flickering light up ahead, a fire. And yells. My hands reflexively went to my waist. My fingers curled around the knife that was hidden there. I was filled with a foreboding I hadn't felt in a long time. I was good at my job… so good that I'd quickly surpassed my so-called teachers. Solo hunts were inevitable—we got more accomplished when we split up.

Which, on the bright side, meant that I'd lost the babysitter I'd seemed to have been stuck with for the first couple months. I chose my own cases to work now. And this one was all mine.

… … … … …

(Kate's PoV)

This was not happening. Aaron Abbot must be on crack. And Kira was officially the bride of Satan. She accidentally-on-purpose knocked into Sarah. "So, you're from the Boston Public, right?" She asked, in a sickly-sweet voice that made me want to gag.

Sarah smiled innocently. "Yes. I just transferred here."

Kira was going to say something cruel, I could just tell. "So, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a Boston Public?" She asked in the same sugary tone, Aaron laughing viciously.

I must have missed some sort of altercation, because suddenly Aaron was shoving Caleb. Bad idea, bro. "Look, Aaron I don't want any trouble." Caleb protested. I shot him a glare. Did he not remember what Aaron had done to Andie? That jerk needed to be buried in the ground already.

Aaron scoffed and shoved Caleb again. "Oh really?" He asked, pulling the tough guy act. I was about to intervene; I mean, if I had to kick Abbot's ass myself I would. Pogue moved at the same time, and one glance at Reid and Tyler showed they were just as ready for a fight.

Aaron's lackeys were flexing their pathetic muscles and sneering, and I felt the need to pull on Sarah's arm until we were slightly removed from what was sure to become a fiasco.

Suddenly the hot new guy appeared out of nowhere, tripping into Aaron and seemingly trying to alleviate the building tension. "You were being kind of bitchy." He told Kira, as though people called her a bitch to her face every day. Even though now was not the time, I really wanted to go tell New Guy that he was officially my favorite person ever.

The silence that set in was full of a strain that was nearly tangible. It seemed like we were all just going to stand there like that forever until a shockingly familiar voice echoed behind us. I spun on my heels so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash, and I wasn't the only one.

She looked… well, not like my best friend. Her eyes that used to sparkle with mischief now seemed to glow hauntingly in the firelight. Her beautiful dark hair was streaked through with shades of purple, and her olive skin was paler than I'd ever seen it. The moonlight glittered off the small diamond in her nose. She looked twenty two, not almost-seventeen, even being as tiny as she was.

I could tell the boys were shocked beyond belief. I was wondering if Caleb was in the midst of a heart attack. That was _not_ his little sister.

She smirked, looking a little more like her old self. "Boys, boys, boys." She muttered, slipping agilely between her shocked brother and the king of loser-ville. "Can't we all just get along?" She asked, placing a hand lightly on both of their chests as though she was going to shove them apart.

New Guy cleared his throat and seemed to stage whisper something to her that no one else caught. She threw her head back and laughed, breaking the spell that everyone must have been under, and that's when all hell broke loose.

… … … … …

(Andie's PoV)

It was indescribably hard for me to be back here. It felt like there was a constant knife in my chest. I longed for my childhood on the cliffs at Marblehead and the stupidly pointless fights with my brother. Everything was simpler then. Easier. Better.

There were only two people that I didn't recognize as I glanced swiftly around the small gathering of angry boys. One was the pretty blonde standing next to Kate, looking bewildered. The other was the darkly attractive boy that was standing a mere breath away, keeping himself between Caleb and Aaron as well.

I was still snickering about his comment. "Teamwork?" I repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Well _yeah_. I mean, I distracted them, you…" The stranger seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Completely dumbfounded everyone?" I supplied. He chuckled. "I'm Andie, Andie Danvers. I'd shake your hand but they're a little full right now." I continued, giving my hands a pointed look. Neither Aaron nor Caleb had moved since I'd shoved myself into the middle of their fight. I had a hand firmly on each of their chests, knowing that if Aaron tried something again,_ I'd _be the one to put him in the ground. If I could kill vampires with one hand tied behind my back, the school bully wasn't going to be a problem.

"Chase. Collins. Nice to meet you." He said, his voice still an octave below the general volume of the party.

* * *

**review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! (For now) Here's another chapter! And at some point in this story it will switch to Andie's point of view and remain there—I'm just trying to explain background right now and this is the easiest way to do it without boring y'all to death. As always, review!**

_**~wwsadd**_

* * *

And it's Not Thank You

_(Sam's PoV)_

So I'm just gonna come out and say it. I don't remember my mom. I mean, I was only a baby when she died, and Dad and Dean aren't exactly the world's best replacements for a happy family.

I got used to the constant moving, the really bad food, and the ridiculous pace at which I was forced to switch schools. I trusted Dean to have my back—even if dad was about as present as Santa Claus most of the time.

But it still made me sad. I could see how lonely my big brother was. He was stuck with me 24/7 and had to hunt ghosts and stuff on top of that. My dad didn't get him…expected him to be a soldier. He never got to be a kid.

I remember the first time he snuck out of our motel room to go…well, do whatever it was he was doing with the blonde bimbo from first period. I didn't ask him about it, and he didn't share. Mostly because we both knew that I didn't _want_ to know.

So I was shocked when he brought Andie home with him. I could see in the way he looked at her that this was different than with all the other girls. From the minute I met her, I could see how well the two of them fit together. She was tough, worldly, and quick. He needed someone that could keep up with our crazy life, and he found her.

Imagine me and Dad's surprise that she came from the same family as what Dean was supposed to be hunting. That deal she made with Dad though… showed just how much of a Winchester she was… deep down anyway.

First it was great. Andie was funny and smart and wasn't afraid to put Dad in his place. For a while it was like we were one big happy family—something I'd never felt before—something that was wonderful. And seeing her and Dean together… made even my dad, _the_ John Winchester, ease up on his Marine Corps bull crap. Like maybe the world wasn't coming to an end.

Dean taught her how to shoot; rifles, pistols, crossbows—all that good stuff. Dad taught her how to rewire credit cards and forge IDs. I taught her how to live in the cramped back seat of Dean's stupid car without killing someone. It was _awesome_. Because she taught _us_ how to be a family.

But, sadly, if there's anything I've learned in my short life, it's that good things never last. And this good thing came to an end one day in early spring.

__

The door slammed open, letting the glaring sunlight into the dingy dark hotel room. "No! It's not okay this time!" The petite dark-haired girl hollered. She flung the small revolver on the empty worn chair in the corner and spun to face her livid boyfriend.

"_Don't get all high and mighty on me, D. You can't question every goddamn decision I make—I know what I'm doing!" He growled back, shoving the door shut, the grimy windows rattling. _

_The two other people in the room watched with wide eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Dean. The world is not black and white! If you keep making "decisions" like the one you made back there," she said, lifting her fingers and making angry air quotes, " then you can literally kiss me goodbye." She snapped, stomping her foot._

_A thick silence descended. No one spoke. No one breathed. They all knew the girl had made a deal. But it was a deal as leverage—a deal that sealed her fate in her choice of lifestyle, not her choice of life partner. The two didn't break eye contact—deep hazel held the bright green._

"_Fine. But I'm not sure I want to kiss you." He snarled, yanking the door back open and disappearing through it._

_The girl turned, her eyes shining with the tears she held back. "I'm sorry John. We just don't… __**mesh**__ anymore. I think it's time for us to stop being partners. He's no Batman and I'm tired of pretending to be Robin." She sighed, causing the younger boy to laugh once and then stare guiltily at the floor._

_The older man nodded, resigned. "I thought it might come to this… you two spent every waking second together for three months; you were bound to get sick of his bull shit sooner or later." He replied, getting heavily to his feet. "I'll write you out directions for your next hunt this afternoon. I hope you're ready to fly solo, kid." He continued gravely. She nodded wordlessly._

_The young boy's eyes went wide. Not because she was leaving, he expected that—everyone left sooner or later—but she actually let him call her kid without putting up a fight about it. Now __**that**__ was scary. _

Andie wasn't gone for good. She checked in basically all the time. But if you ask me, it was mostly to convince Dad that she was keeping her deal. Not that she needed to convince him; he was always lecturing Dean on not living up to the same standards that Andie was setting. Apparently she was better at Dean's job than he was. Dean didn't like that too much.

I adjusted to her absence; just as I always adjusted. But I missed my family.

… … ... …

_(Andie's PoV)_

I wondered idly how long my brother could go without breathing. I knew it would be only another few seconds before his face started turning purple; however, I was more concentrated on Aaron at the moment. That damn fool didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Wow; babe, you look…" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I wasn't about to let him start pushing me around again. This ended. _Now_.

Taking the hand I had pressed against Caleb's chest, I clenched my fist and swung at Aaron's face with all my might. I felt my knuckles split open, but that wasn't nearly as disturbing as the feel of his cheek bone fracturing as my hand connected with his face. I had momentarily forgotten how fragile humans are. He went down so fast that even I was surprised. Kira screamed, and for a moment I thought she might faint.

"Oh. My. God. What is your _damage_?" She screeched, falling to her knees next to her pansy-ass boyfriend.

I laughed. "Kira, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to." I quipped, replying automatically. The familiarity of the words brought me up short, and I turned to face my still-silent older brother.

I wanted to say something to him, really, I did. But my mind was in total chaotic confusion. He was the same. He hadn't changed one single bit. But I had. And I had no idea how to even start apologizing for it.

"Caleb… I—" I started, but then trailed off. Luckily the Ipswich Police chose that moment to make their appearance.

"Guys, cops up on Old Dell Road!" A voice I couldn't identify rang out over the sound system. People scattered like marbles.

Wordlessly Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the trees. Pogue was right behind us, and I could hear Reid and Tyler hurrying to keep up behind him. I kept my head down, my eyes trained on the ground in front of me. We made it to Ty's Hummer unbelievably quickly. Caleb yanked open the door to the backseat and all but shoved me inside. "Jesus Caleb, calm the fuck down." I muttered, scooting over so there was room for him to climb in behind me.

… … … … …

_(Kate's PoV)_

Sarah and I ran toward where she had parked. "Who was _that_?" She whispered loudly. I sighed. I was still in shock—as I'm sure the boys were too; they had all but disappeared.

"Caleb's little sister Andie. We haven't seen her in months." I said shortly, knowing I'd give her a far more detailed explanation later. I had seen the way Sarah's eyes lit up when Caleb had introduced himself, and I knew she was interested. But if there's one thing that she needed to know about in order to get close to him, it was D. She defined Caleb in more ways than one.

"They looked like they'd seen a ghost." She remarked, flinging open the driver-side door of her car and hopping in. I gestured to the new guy, who seemed to be looking for a ride before climbing into the passenger seat.

"They probably thought they had. None of us knew she was back." I explained. New Guy got in the back seat as Sarah attempted to start the engine. It made a horrifying snarling noise, before spluttering to a silent stop.

"Uh oh." She mumbled, and we all tensed when we heard the sirens behind us. I stuck my head out the open window.

"Yo Pogue, her car won't start!" I hollered. If he left us here I was going to kill him. I fully expected him to help us out—he spent more time on that damn motorcycle than he did with me, and he should put those skills to some actual use.

Instead Andie stumbled out of the Hummer. I heard her brother shout at her to get back in the car, but she dashed over and asked Sarah to pop the hood. It literally took her thirty seconds.

"Try to start it again." She called. We all cheered when it started, and the next thing I knew she was in the backseat next to New Guy. "Drive." She ordered tersely. Sarah didn't need to be told twice. We tore through the trees, making it quickly back to the highway.

I turned in my seat to look at my long-lost best friend. "So… uh… what the hell?" I managed to ask.

… … … … …

_(Andie's PoV)_

I laughed. Mostly I was just relieved to be out of Ty's Hummer. That was about to be the most disastrous car ride in the history of the world. Plus, now I was sitting next to my new friend. So much better.

"Well, geez Kate, if that's how you feel I can leave." I quipped. She glared, but couldn't keep her face straight and quickly cracked a smile.

"You're the same old pain in the ass I see." She replied lightly. I stuck my tongue out. "Sarah Wenham, this is Andie Danvers. D, this is my roommate Sarah…" She trailed off. I could feel the uncomfortable silence descend, so I smiled brightly and waved.

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you. Kate can be kind of a drama queen sometimes. If you ever need help convincing her to take her meds, I'm your girl." I told her, causing everyone to erupt in another bought of laughter. It was so good to be back here, even if the pain in my chest was still there—it was at least bearable now that I was away from my brother.

The darkly handsome boy next to me cleared his throat, reminding me it was my turn to make introductions. "Oh. Chase Collins, this is Kate Tunney, and…Sarah. Girls, this is Chase; apparently my new partner in keeping the peace at Spenser." I joked.

Chase chuckled. "Ladies… pleasure." He said, eyes twinkling even in the dark interior of the car. "So… what exactly was that back there?" He asked, shifting to face me. I sighed, and added an eye roll for good measure.

"That was my idiot older brother and his bigger idiot arch-nemesis Aaron Abbot. My suggestion would be to keep your distance from both of them—it's not a good idea to get in the middle of their little squabbles." I explained.

He laughed quietly. "Isn't that what you just did?" He asked, arching an eyebrow quizzically.

I laughed too. "Well sure, but that was only to save your ass." I lied; causing him to smirk mischievously at me.

"Looks like I owe you one then." He replied, his voice dropping an octave.

I winked, playing along. "Don't you forget it." I ordered, cheerful that this was visit was turning out exactly as planned.


	4. Chapter 3

**to the dedicated readers of both of my **_**in progress**_** stories,**

**Today is your lucky day. I have the worst cold of my life, and therefore cannot concentrate to do homework. However, I refuse to let the weekend go to waste, so you all get an update! My sincerest apologies that I am the least-punctual person on the planet—accept it, I have.**

**Sincerely,**

_**wwsadd**_

_**

* * *

**_

Never Say Sorry

_(Dean's PoV)_

It'd literally been months since I'd really believed in what I was doing. If I was going to be really honest with myself, I lost my faith in my ability to do this job the night I met Andromeda Danvers. Everything I had been taught as a kid seemed to be proved wrong faster than I believed possible.

She floored me. She was all kinds of crazy, and honest to a fault—she was everything good and nothing bad. I deluded myself into believing that we were perfect for each other; like yin and yang.

And she'd won over Sammy the moment she'd met him. She told John Winchester what she really thought of him—to his face, and managed to win his respect with a smile and her quick wit.

The truth was though, that her loyalty was always to her family. She missed her brother and her friends, so much so that there was more than one night that I listened to her cry herself to sleep when she thought no one else was awake. She got plenty defensive when I'd try to talk to her about it. I just wanted her to know she wasn't alone, but when Dad and Sammy were out we had lots of arguments—usually related to her brother.

I didn't want her to feel like I'd trapped her in this life, that's why I was so pissed about the deal she made. I just didn't want her to resent me. It was inevitable though; it got to the point where every comment I made about demons or evil was taken as a veiled reference to her family. I mean, it—wasn't, of course—but that's what she seemed to hear. She didn't get that I honestly didn't want anything to happen to Caleb and the others—because that would hurt her. She was convinced I wanted them all dead, and it just wasn't true.

We got to a breaking point, after about three months on the road. Long story short, there was a whole family involved with some pretty dark stuff, and we couldn't figure out a way to stop what was going on without the family getting caught in the crossfire. Andie was furious that we couldn't save them—she refused to see that the kind of curses that were involved would have eventually wiped the whole town off the Indiana state map. And to be honest, I was getting tired of her constant railings against my moral compass. All I'd ever tried to do was help the most people I could with what tools I had. So when she told me I could kiss her goodbye, I snapped at her and walked out. It was just too hard. Of course, I rethought that when Sammy told me that Dad was sending her on her own hunts. I spent more than one sleepless night worried about the kind of trouble she was sure to get into on her own.

But apparently, she was a natural-born hunter and I had only been holding her back. It didn't matter that she never returned any of my phone calls; Sammy was quick to update me on her progress. And Dad was obviously _proud_ of her. Like he had never been proud of me.

I was used to it of course, and I was impatient to prove that I could do as well as she could. That's why I was way the hell out here in nowhere, Nevada—proving myself, again. But after Sammy's frantic phone call this morning, I knew I had to get back to New England. If Andie was going back to Ipswich, she was going to deal with me.

... ….. …... ….. …..

(Andie's PoV)

Kate and Sarah's room brought back a myriad of memories. It surprised me that it didn't make me sad. Spenser had never been home to me though. I mean, I loved Kate, and the boys were my family, but this school had never been anything more than a massive pain in my ass.

"So are you going to move back home then? You know the Housing form was due two months ago…" Kate said, flopping back on her bed after taking her makeup off. Sarah sat fluidly on the edge of hers, kicking her shoes off and pulling her feet up under her.

I leaned against Kate's desk. "I'm not enrolling this year. I'm officially a high-school drop-out." I joked, though I knew it wasn't funny. One more thing for Caleb to go ballistic over.

"That's ridiculous. How are you supposed to go to college without a diploma?" She asked, slipping into lecture-mode. Something I was more than used to.

I shrugged nonchalantly. I felt a little rude, like we were pretending that Sarah wasn't sitting right there. "I have enough credits to get a GED, and that's really all I need to get into a music school anyway. I'm just taking some time off, remember? Harvard is your bit—I'd drive those tight-wads nuts." I muttered. Sarah giggled, Kate didn't.

"She's not kidding, if her last name wasn't Danvers, she would have been kicked out of this place on Day 1 of freshman year." Kate said lightly.

"So I take it you and your brother are polar opposites?" The blonde asked innocently, obviously interested in said brother. I may be a little more suspicious of people now than I would have been a year ago, but I could tell that Sarah was pretty normal. And that was great for Caleb—even if it wouldn't be so great for Sarah in the long run if she got what she thought she wanted.

"Pretty much, yeah. He's the golden boy; I'm the delinquent-in-the-making." I quipped. "Did you get the chance to meet everyone before Aaron _Ass_-ot so rudely interrupted?"

She smiled. "Yes. They all seem great. Well, not Aaron, obviously." She replied with a conspiratorial grin.

"I knew I was going to like you." I responded. "Anyways, I should probably go track down those 'great' boys I call my friends and let them read me the riot act." I continued, turning for the door and trying to mentally prepare myself. "I'll see you girls tomorrow, Chase and I will meet you downstairs."

"Bye D!" Kate called as I slipped back into the dark hallway.

"It was nice to meet you!" Sarah added quickly as I threw a wave over my shoulder and pulled the door shut behind me.

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

(Kate's PoV)

"Wow. She's… cool." Sarah said after the door closed securely. I laughed at the uncertainty in her voice. And I sympathized with her confusion. There's no good way to describe Andie Danvers.

"She's something else, that's what she is. But if she likes you then you've got a definite shot with Caleb. Despite what she says, she has those boys wrapped around her finger." I explained.

She laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Is that how you got with Pogue?" She asked, her giggle giving away her joke.

"Yes. I will always maintain that she forced me into it." I said, laughing too.

"Well she's quite the matchmaker. Does she have a boyfriend? I can't imagine how brave he'd have to be." She said, bouncing off the bed and into the small half-bathroom. It bothered me that I didn't actually know the answer to her question.

"She did. And let me tell you, he was quite the badass. Not only did he have to put up with her, but also with the wrath that is Caleb when he sees his little sister with any member of the opposite sex. And believe it or not, Reid and Pogue were both always pretty overprotective too. But Dean didn't seem to care. He was a seriously tough kid, I can tell you that much. Real attractive, too; but I don't know if they're still together. She didn't mention him, so I'm kinda thinking not. Who knows though? This new Chase guy seems like he might have what it takes to date Andie Danvers. I guess tomorrow will tell." I said, ending my narration and getting into bed.

Sarah hit the light as she followed suit. "Awww. They'd be soooo cute together."

* * *

**I know it's been forever since I uploaded a chapter- but I still love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Another filler chapter… kind of. I hope you aren't getting bored with this, there's just a lot of set-up that has to be done before the real action of the story starts happening! Luckily, school is out in a couple of weeks for me, and I **_**finally**_** have a summer that I don't have to take classes, so updates should be **_**much**_**quicker soon...! :)**

**As always, review! **

_**~wwsadd**_

* * *

The Fine Line Between the Truth and a Lie__

(Andie's PoV)

I dragged my feet as I made my way up the empty stairwell. I knew they were waiting for me; just because I had been away for half a year didn't mean I'd forgotten how ridiculously overbearing they all were. Breathing deeply, I swore to myself that I wouldn't tell them _anything_. I'd gotten really good at lying—and it was about to pay off.

I knocked on the door that had been Reid and Tyler's room for three years. They had to still be awake…unless I'd caused them all to have aneurisms and they were on life support at the hospital. If only.

Needless to say, I was shocked when it wasn't Reid, Tyler, or a very-pissed-off Caleb that opened the door. "What, are you stalking me now or something?"

I took an involuntary step back and glanced down the hallway before turning back to the now-open door. "Oh hey Chase. Sorry… this used to be someone else's room…" I said, trying to get my bearings. Why on earth would Ty and Reid have switched rooms?

The tall, attractive, mysterious young man took a step back, opening the door wider and clearly inviting me into the dark room. I shrugged. I mean, getting my head chewed off by my brother and friends could wait another five minutes, right? I stepped into the room, my eyes adjusting quickly to the dark.

He seemed to have been sleeping, judging from the fact that his bed was unmade and he was dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants. "_Suuuuure_. Like you weren't just _dying_ to get in my door." He teased. I chuckled.

"Okay fine, you caught me. But it looks to me like my evil master plan worked." I joked back, peering around the room that was still lit only from the dim glow of the stars through the open window. He obviously didn't have a roommate, but it was too dark to see much else. He moved a state-of-the-art laptop from the chair in the corner and gestured at me to sit, as he flopped back onto his bed.

"Oh, it worked alright. I bow down to the master of all evil plans." He said with a tilt of his head, and even in the darkness I could see the eye roll and accompanying smirk.

"Sooooo.. Andie Danvers. It sounds like we've successfully stopped World War III from happening…"

I snickered. "For now." I amended.

He chuckled. "Fair enough. That was some punch earlier, seems like you know what's up."

"That I do… Not that I tend to advertise it like earlier…"

"Ahh well…. it'll be our little secret then, eh?"

Smirking, I nodded. "Agreed. But that means I should know a secret about you too, dontcha think?" I asked deviously, tucking some of my wild dark hair behind my right ear and leaning toward him just a little.

He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Hmmm…. Let's see… a secret… I have a soft spot for old movies; and girls that could most obviously kick my ass." He said slyly, throwing in a wink for good measure.

I giggled, surprising myself. I hadn't played _this_ game in a while… however, my fun was somewhat marred by the thought of Caleb and the boys pacing back and forth in a room just down the hall, wearing the carpet so thin that they fell right through the floorboards. "Oh, is that so? I definitely didn't have you pegged as the Gone with the Wind type." I replied.

He smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of Casablanca. It's playing at the drive-in two towns over on Sunday night… and there's this awesome little Mexican restaurant there that no one knows about. It'd be the perfect opportunity to talk peace-keeping strategies before school starts up next week." He said, the teasing tone in his voice thickening.

I grinned wickedly. "You're right, you're gonna need all the pointers you can get before Monday; especially since I'm not going to be around to save your ass."

"What, you mean I'm going to be all alone?" He asked putting on a terrified look and glancing fearfully around the dark room.

I laughed. "I'm _way_ too cool for school."

He snickered. "Somehow I completely buy that. So it's a date then?" He asked.

I stood and took another quick look around the room. "It's a date. But let's not tell Kate when we're all hanging out tomorrow—wouldn't want her to get jealous or anything." I said. He got heavily to his feet and followed me to the door.

"Now we wouldn't want that." He said mischievously, smiling lazily as I threw a quick wave over my shoulder and headed down the hall, forgetting for a moment that I still didn't know where I was going. Stopping dead in my tracks I looked to my right and left, at the long hallway of doors, and groaned. I heard a chuckle behind me, and a hand landed lightly on my shoulder. It took all my concentration not to turn and knock my new friend to the ground like my hunter-instincts were screaming at me to do. "Three doors down and to your left." He said, his voice low—something between a whisper and a growl. I tried not to shudder.

"I knew that." I said, covering my tracks quickly. He laughed. "See you tomorrow Andie." I didn't move until I heard him back away and then distinctly heard the door to his room shut.

I sighed. "If I live that long." I muttered, making my way to the door that he had indicated.

This was not going to be fun… I knew the minute I let myself feel at home here it was going to kill me to have to leave again. But I had sworn to John Winchester that he could trust me. And I think I had proved it to him… I just hadn't quite proved it to myself yet.

… … … … …

_(Daddy Winchester's PoV)_

The muted glow of the nightly news was my only welcome into the dingy motel room. For the first time in quite a while, both of my sons were upset with me for the exact same reason. I knew that neither of them would understand why I started sending the girl on her own hunts. They thought she wasn't ready—I knew better.

My decision to allow her to come with us in exchange for the Sons of Ipswich had been one of the most difficult choices of my career as a hunter. I didn't for a minute buy that those boys weren't going to cause trouble. But something about the way that she stood up to me—offered her whole life in exchange for a blind eye in her brother's direction—her absolute resolve on the matter got my attention…and my respect, as much as I hated to admit it to myself.

She was a quick learner, and her instincts were unparalleled to any I had ever seen before. Unlike many of the hunters I had made acquaintance with over the last decade, the Danvers girl had a strong moral compass. While her righteous, uncompromising outlook on absolutely everything irritated my eldest son, it reminded _me_ of my Mary.

She had a gift, and not just with the supernatural. I hadn't realized just how broken our little family was before. It finally registered in my thick skull not long after we left Ipswich. It was simple really, we were all crammed into a small booth in an old diner—Andie teasing Dean and ordering a chocolate milkshake with extra straws—it was the looks on my kids' faces that did it. I had forgotten what that was like, to see my kids smiling and laughing, like kids were supposed to do.

Those smiles lasted—through all of the long hours on the road and the nights in unfamiliar places—she would sing or dance or joke, and my boys would smile. Her sly humor about our lifestyle even had me laughing. The stunt she pulled with the holy water that first day was just the first of many such ploys. To prove her _humanity_, or so she claimed. It was more than that though, and she and I both knew it.

Of course, as wonderful an addition as she was to our family, I didn't stop being concerned with the one she left back in Ipswich. I set about this knowing that if her family turned out at any point to be just as evil as I had a feeling they were, I would not be so inclined to give them another chance again. Andie knew this. When she had phoned two days ago to say she was on her way to Massachusetts, I knew she understood the _unspoken_ part of our agreement as well as I had.

If she was wrong… _she_ was going to be the one cleaning up the mess.

… … … … …

_(Andie's PoV)_

I could definitely tell Chase was right about where my friends were as I approached the door he had pointed out. There was muffled arguing, and the voices, low though they were, were familiar enough to make my breath catch in my chest.

I stood there listening for a moment, considering eavesdropping to be a little-sisterly duty.

"Guys, we need to calm down. She's obviously fine. You saw her knock Abbot to the ground tonight—she's learned a thing or two since she left." Ty—always the calm one. I smiled.

"Exactly! Did you _see_ her? What the hell happened when she was gone? She looks like a little punk… with a bad attitude. Something happened, something bad. We never should have let her leave." Reid—asshole. I growled under my breath. If he didn't like my new look he could just bite me.

"What I want to know is where that Winchester kid is. We were fine before he showed up. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Caleb sounded all sorts of pissed. I slapped my hand over my mouth at my unintended gasp. I had done really well with not thinking about Dean since we broke up. Every once in a while it would hit me that I had ruined the most perfect relationship I was ever going to have—but I knew we both worked with clearer heads when we worked alone, so I was normally able to content myself with that.

But now they were going to start blaming him for what happened to me? Oh _hell_ no.

I grabbed the door handle, and barged in.

"Oh please, Caleb. If this is anyone's fault it's _yours_."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, we'll just get right to it, as I have nothing of great importance to say. Except that I'm sorry for the wait, and that I realize this is a rather short chapter. I thought y'all might need something to tide you over 'til I can get back on the ball, so to speak. As always, I adore reviews, be they good or bad!**

_**~wwsadd**_

* * *

When the Shit Meets the Fan

_(Andie's PoV)_

I guess, in hindsight, I was lucky that Caleb didn't die of shock. His eyes did bug nearly completely out of his head though. Which I must admit was somewhat entertaining. However, the look on Reid's face was terrifying. I could hardly believe that I was letting myself be scared of his flat-black eyes. I grew up with these morons, why was I letting myself get wigged out by their freaky powers now? I knew they'd die before they hurt me.

I mentally cursed John Winchester to the deepest pits of hell; something that had become a depressingly commonplace for me. "This is not the place for this." Pogue warned, a hand outstretched toward the each of the two most outspoken Sons of Ipswich.

I scoffed, though my hands shook slightly until I balled them into fists. "What, you don't think the whole floor would like a 3:00 a.m. production of _Crazy Town_ in real time?" I asked sarcastically. My brother's best friend shot me a very dirty look. "I threw my hands up in mock-surrender. "Geez, sorry. Let's take it to the Colony House, okay?" I asked, softening my tone. I had, after all, been the one to cause their current freak out (what a shocker there).

Caleb, his naturally brown eyes turning black and flaming over, strode the three feet over to me and grabbed my hand. The next second I felt like I was being dropped on my head, my feet finding no purchase on the carpet that should have been there. Colors blended together dizzyingly—sickeningly—until everything stopped and I could breathe again. I glowered at my brother. He'd never done something like that before. Mr. Stickler-for-Rules had just transported us the 15 miles out of town to the dilapidated Colony House that had been in our family for centuries. "What the fuck, Caleb!" I complained, yanking away from him and taking deep breaths of the cool air. I received no reply but a dark look from my older brother as his eyes faded back to normal.

We didn't have to wait long enough for the silence to become awkward. The rest of the boys showed up within moments, and we all trudged around the back of the house and down into the dark cellar. Familiar books lined the shadowed walls; candles sparked to life as we descended the stone steps, and stood in a ceremonial circle around the raised dais in the middle of the roughly-hewn dungeon-like room.

Minutes passed. I was so _not_ going to be the one that started whatever apocalypse was headed my way. I was _not_ going to be the first one to speak. Tyler and Pogue seemed to be battling it out mentally for who was going to break the silence.

Ty finally sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with. Andie, what the hell happened?" He asked, and I could tell that it took him some serious effort to keep his voice light. I smiled tentatively in appreciation.

"Didn't you get my letter?" I hedged. Lying to them made me sick, but the truth was impossible. They'd go so ballistic that the Winchesters would be cleaning house for a decade.

"Cop. Out." Reid spat. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You were with _him_, weren't you?" He asked, as though I'd spent the last few months playing house with the devil or something. Begrudgingly I noted to myself that he was arguably -ironically- close to the truth.

"What are you, jealous or something? Jesus, you guys need to calm down. Dad knew I was leaving and he was okay with it. He trusts me, why don't you?" I asked brashly. Reid's glower increased in intensity, if that was even possible.

"Stop it Andromeda. We were worried. And we deserved more than a fucking letter." He replied shortly, his eyes flashing with fire. I had to force myself to stand my ground. How had the Winchesters managed to turn me against my own family? I wanted to kick myself for my continuing apprehension around them. They had never hurt me before. They never would hurt me… voluntarily…. Right?

Gripping my fingers into fists again, I waited for my heart rate to slow before answering him. "I know. And I really am sorry for that. But think about it, if I had talked to you guys directly you would never have let me leave." I pointed out. Caleb and Reid both looked ready to interrupt me, but I barreled on, ready to be done with this business. "And it had nothing to do with Dean Winchester, okay? We aren't even together anymore; I haven't seen or heard from him in months. This was about me, needing to find a way to keep my head this year. I'm _human_, remember? I'm not genetically equipped to deal with you guys' supernatural bull shit. I had to figure out how I was going to be able handle it." I asserted. I nearly laughed, realizing that I'd now had to point out my human-ness to both sides. _Sucks to be me_.

For a moment it seemed no one had anything to say. _Yes_, I had lied. My leaving had a _lot_ to do with Dean Winchester. But I had also told the truth. Serious soul-searching had been a very real part of my…leave of absence. Looking around at my friends' faces, I made a mental note that they all seemed to believe me this time. I _had_ gotten good at lying. Reid should have been able to see right through me.

"So… you guys are done then?" Tyler asked hesitantly. I gave half a shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. "Yeah. It was never really serious or anything. Mostly I just got a kick out of how not-scared of you all he was." I said with a smirk.

"Very funny D." Pogue replied, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

"Well I certainly thought so." I snarked back. "…So are we cool then?" I asked hesitantly, praying the answer was yes. I didn't know how much more of this I could handle running on little sleep and an overdose of adrenaline.

Caleb gave me an exasperated glare. "You get your butt enrolled in school in time to start class on Monday and we'll be fantastic." He remarked. I scowled.

"Oh _come_ _on_ Caleb. Like the Provost would even _consider_ letting me back in. Besides, I _hate_ school." I whined.

"I don't care. You are not dropping out of high school." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes and gave him my best you've-got-to-be-shitting-me look. "We're talking _about Spenser Academy, _Caleb. No one not headed for Harvard tortures themselves by calling that place high school." Reid snorted.

"Man, she kind of has a point."

Caleb groaned.

... ... ... ... ...

_(Sam's PoV)_

I couldn't believe that Dad had made such a simple mistake. But his stupid cell phone wouldn't stop going off, and I was trying to sleep. Pulling myself out of the crappy-motel-room bed, I stumbled over to the counter and picked up the offending object. "John Winchester's phone." I muttered, hoping it wasn't some pyscho on the other end with a question about how to be a better ghost-buster.

"Sammy? Why do you have Dad's phone?" I sighed in relief. At least it was only Dean.

"He forgot it. What's up?" I asked, making my way over to the bed again and falling back down onto it, the phone still pressed to my ear.

Dean mumbled some choice words under his breath (and by choice I mean ones I only ever heard on HBO). "Wonderful. Okay, well just let him know I'm headed back to Ipswich the next time you see him." I was more than just a little confused. Ipswich was where Andie was from. And we all knew she was human. There was no reason to go after her, especially since she could definitely kick Dean's ass.

"Uh… why?" I finally asked, after debating whether or not to even ask. Chances were he was just going to tell me to mind my own business. He didn't like talking about her anymore.

"It's a long story bro. I'm just going to check on Andie, alright? She's not going to be able to keep everything under control where her family is involved. Just let Dad know where I'm at. And _be good_." He stressed. I knew that meant the conversation was over. Lo and behold, the call cut off half a second later.

"Bye." I said, to no one in particular.

Someone was going to be in trouble, I just knew it. What I didn't know was if it was Andie or Dean that was in for it. I was putting my money on Andie.


	7. Chapter 6

wow. so it's been like, a million plus years… aaaaaaaand I'm sure you have all put this story in your rearview… but I finally graduated from college and moved 6,000 miles away from home, and my laptop is suddenly my best friend again. if you're still interested in this story, great! If not, no hard feelings… trust me, I know it's been a lifetime in the fanfiction universe. also, for those of you reading my other In Progress Story(ies), know that I fully plan on getting back to them as well. the ideas for this one were just at the forefront of my mind.

_~wwsadd_

p.s. this is me apologizing in advance for the language. if you are easily offended, please do not read!

* * *

Here's Lookin' at You

_(Andie's PoV)_

I followed the boys silently back out of the colony house. I didn't want to put any more of a strain on the relationship I had with Caleb, and the strange protectiveness I had felt toward him and Pogue and Ty and Reid since I had hit the road with the Winchesters was only intensified after our fight.

After everything I had witnessed… everything I had learned… I knew my father had been right all those months ago. I needed to shield them from the _real_ evil in this world.

I grabbed Ty's hand as the others walked toward the road. I knew they were planning on pulling their disappear-reappear act, as it was _far_ too far to walk back to town from here. But I hoped they were all distracted enough not to notice how far we lagged behind as I pulled him to a stop.

"D?" He asked quietly, and then waited for an explanation. There was a sharp pain in my chest, somewhere close to where my heart used to be. Tyler was always such a friend to me. I felt like I'd betrayed him somehow.

"Can we talk? Somewhere… not here?" I whispered back. Without hesitation he nodded.

"Hey guys, we'll catch up to you in a bit." He said loudly, and before anyone could say anything else, I felt myself falling on my head again.

"That's really disorienting, you know that?" I asked, giving him a dirty look but not pulling my hand from his as the shadowy outline of the trees that lined Marblehead danced before my eyes.

"I would apologize… if I was actually sorry." He retorted.

* * *

"Look, Tyler. I know you guys are upset. I should have said something to you before I just up and left. I _know_ that, okay?" I pled, tightening my grip on his hand and yanking him over to the edge of the cliff. Plopping down and pulling him down with me, I waited for him to yell, lecture, glare. something.

"No D. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we put you in the position where you felt you had to leave without telling us where you were going or how long you'd be gone. I know we smothered you. I know you felt like you couldn't tell us the truth. It was only because we were scared. Scared of what would happen this year. Not to us. To you. We _don't_ want to leave you alone Andromeda."

The lump in my throat wasn't nearly as painful as the ache in my chest. "It's not your fault Tyler. I just… I love you guys so much that I couldn't imagine life without you. This curse… we didn't ask for it, any of us. But it's ours to deal with. Just please… _please_ know that I'm in this fight for the long haul. On _your_ side. No matter what the cost." I said fiercely, hoping the darkness masked the tear that managed to escape down my cheek.

But Ty knew me better than just about anyone. He used his free hand to brush the moisture away from my face. "We love you too. And we will fight for _you_, Andie. Don't expect Caleb and Reid to let you go again, because it won't happen. You are part of this family. And we aren't going anywhere. We know this will be hard, but we need you here… I know you think you had to leave… but just as much as you needed to escape, we need you to _stay_. Caleb is terrified that he's going to turn into your father. Pogue's barely keeping it together, and Reid…. Jesus, Reid's further gone than any of us… D, you're the one who can save us, you _have_ to know that." His voice cracked as he finished his tirade. I could hardly breathe my chest had constricted so much.

I yanked my hand out of his, only to quickly throw my arms around his neck and pull myself as close to him as physically possible. "I won't leave again, Ty. I swear. I'm home… I know that I'm home. And I won't let you guys go either… not while I still have fight left in me." I whispered back.

I wouldn't let my brother…my only family...my rock, fade into oblivion the way our father did. And I would be damned if I let Reid allow his self-destructive tendencies to get the better of him.

"That's the D I remember. Though definitely more sober than normal." Tyler joked. I smacked him playfully.

"Well we can fix that… Nicky's is still open… whatdya say?" I asked, feeling the sudden urge to down a double of Jack D.

"I'm so happy you're back that I'll even buy." He retorted, his eyes flashing black as we melted into the night.

* * *

Three shots and two drinks later, I pulled Tyler out onto the nearly-abandoned dance floor. My sober-streak had lasted _way_ too long and Ty was not a drinker. So we were a spectacle, to say the least.

As I moved my body against his and giggled at the awkwardly comfortable way his hands landed on my hips, I suddenly was imagining my life without magic and hunters and _duty_. What life would have been like if we would have been _normal_.

I turned quickly so I was facing him. As I laced my hands around the back of his neck, I reached up on my tip-toes so I could reach his ear with my lips. "Hey Ty, this may be the whiskey talking, but do you ever wonder if life would be… I don't know, boring? If we were normal?"

His laugh reverberated through my body, flush up against his. "I think about it. All the time. And I know it wouldn't be boring. You are incapable of boring-ness, Andromeda Danvers." He muttered back, his hands pulling me ever-closer.

I giggled. Damn it. I had turned into a lightweight. "Oh, you think? So…. what would life be like, then?" I asked… a small voice in the back of my mind screaming obscenities at my complete disregard for the fact that Tyler Sims was the best friend I had in the whole wide world.

The next thing I knew, Tyler's mouth was on mine. I had only been kissed by two people in my life, and other than the time when I was nine and Reid was trying to prove a point, Dean Winchester was my one and only.

But… this was Tyler. _My_ Tyler. I pulled myself up towards him and let my fingers wind their way through his dark hair.

My liquored brain couldn't understand why all of the sudden I was being yanked away from what was undeniably a pleasant experience.

"What the hell Andie?" A horribly familiar voice snarled.

"D-D-Dean?"

* * *

_(Dean's PoV)_

I know I shouldn't have done it. Andie was obviously fairly wasted. And Tyler Sims could have killed me with a single look. But to see him all over her like that… I guess death was the better option.

I yanked her out the front door before anyone could argue. Opening the passenger-side door to my Impala, I gave her a look that dared her to argue with me before she slid gracefully inside and I slammed the car-door shut. Climbing into the driver's side I barely spared her a look before peeling out of the parking lot and heading for the motel I'd booked a room at.

When we made it back to the highway, I turned to her, as beautiful as ever, even in the dim glow of the dash. "Sammy told me where you went. I don't know what you think you are doing here, but you're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you do _this_." I snapped.

* * *

_ (Andie's PoV)_

"Do what?" I challenged. My brain was still trying to process what just happened.

"Whatever the hell you think it is you are doing here." He snapped. I could tell he was not happy to see me. That much was apparent, even through the haze that the whiskey had—blessedly—let settle over my mind.

"Well I'm sorry Dean… We can't all be _saints_ you know." I snarled.

He didn't seem to have much to say to that. It wasn't until we'd pulled into the parking lot at the local Holiday Inn that he spoke. "I don't know what game you're playing here Andie, but I'm not leaving this town without you. Feel how you want about me, but we both know if you screw up here, it isn't about what I think. John's gonna freak. So let's just get this done and move on with our lives, shall we? What's the plan?" He asked, an edge in his voice I had never heard before.

"The plan? The plan is for me to seduce the fuck out of the fifth Son of Ipswich and then kill the son-of-a-bitch before my brother or my friends even realize that John Putnam's line didn't end at Salem." I retorted sharply.


End file.
